


Consideration

by AlacritiousEidolon (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AlacritiousEidolon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion passes his idle time after his plans have fallen through with some literal and emotional masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a transgender man.

It had been a number of weeks since the conclusion to the Siege. Wrathion had done all he could to patch, repair, remodel his plans and now he was  _waiting_  on other factors to resolve themselves or make themselves available before he could finish setting everything into motion.

And it was  _dull_.

He lay on his bed for what felt like the hundredth day in a row and stared at the ceiling, his talon tapping a pattern on the wooden rim. It was still pleasantly warm during the days here, although the nights were plunging into unpleasantly chilly now that the winter was approaching. He mustn't get in the habit of sleeping in the fireplace again, he'd told himself. It's unseemly.

He missed the days when his boredom could be quickly alleviated with a board game and banter with his dear Prince. Anduin was far too busy in Stormwind these days to visit, and... Wrathion found himself increasingly hesitant to contact him with the bloodstone. The sting resulting from their argument over the outcome of the Siege still hadn't left him - some of the things Anduin had said... well. The Alliance's golden Prince certainly had a few barbs tucked into his vocabulary.

Which was why Wrathion knew it was foolish to call him to mind, now, when he was alone. To allow his existence to continue to compromise his confidence. He was the  _Black Prince_. He had a  _job_  to do, and it didn't involve compromise of  _any_  kind.

But Anduin... Anduin made him  _feel..._  well. _Things_. He still didn't trust it, sometimes, wondered if it was some manner of shadow magic that the Prince kept well-hidden from those around him. He made him feel guilty for the countless lives his plans claimed as collateral. He made him feel desire; desire to please, desire to be acknowledged, desire to be... well. Loved in return. So many people didn't believe black dragons were even  _capable_  of love; sometimes, Wrathion wished it were true.

He sighed in irritation and shifted the way he was lying. At least such thoughts weren't  _disruptive_  at this time. They'd been more irritating before his travel to the Timeless Isle, when they'd had him staring into space at the most inopportune moments and spending unduly large amounts of time doting over the playing pieces they'd used. He'd been like some lovesick  _child_ , and the champions had noticed, too. Awful. Awful.

But now, he had time to  _spare_. So he didn't feel guilty when he decided on letting thoughts of Anduin Llane Wrynn help him to pass it pleasantly, rather than wrack him with self-loathing.

He pushed the hem of his sleep trousers down just enough. His cock was an odd sight to all but him - it more closely resembled a clitoris to most, of course, but it helped him to think of it as otherwise. It was a good inch and a half long, and thick enough for him to grasp its length between forefinger and thumb; he sighed as he did so, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift in the pleasant fog his gestures created.

It ended only in one place, of course. He called to mind Anduin Wrynn's pleasant laugh, the way it took that breathy quality when he was aroused and they were alone; his own lips parted in a short gasp as he remembered the way Anduin would yelp and fluster at being touched in public.

Gradually, he began to imagine that the hand touching him wasn't his own; that the  _infuriatingly_  adorable Prince he called his lover was the one stroking and jerking him off. His back arched as he imagined Anduin whispering against his ear, a possessive hand against his throat - and he cried out in a quick, cheap climax as brief images of Anduin fucking him so hard it hurt flashed into his mind.

He didn't stop in the aftershocks; he rolled onto his front, slipping his other hand behind himself and down into his underwear to slide between his labia as many times as he could stand. He didn't like being touched there, usually, but here it served a purpose; the natural lubricant, when spread effectively, meant it wasn't difficult to slip one of those fingers past the rim of his back passage. Stifling a lewd moan into the pillow, he resumed his movements with his other hand.

He bit his lip as he imagined the noises Anduin would make, if it was him buried in his arse and not his own fingers - the  _scent_  of the older Prince as he would grip the dragon's hips with surprising and  _delicious_  roughness and  _pound_ until they were both drawing blood at their lips for lack of ability to cry out. He rolled his hips back against the memory as he called to mind the taste of Anduin's blood, the way he'd squirm under his claws as he drew new and wonderful marks of claiming across  _his_  Prince's skin, only to have them safely healed away minutes or hours later.

His second climax was much slower to build, but he relished in it, this time - when it finally came, it was dizzying, and somehow not prompted by a memory of some lewd act they'd done together or a imagining of one of Wrathion's own unfathomable kinks. No - the thought that finally pushed the Black Prince's pleasure over the edge into orgasm was the memory of three simple,  _stupid_  words that Wrathion never thought, in all his months of existence and thousands of years of memory, would affect him  _so much_.

He fell back onto his side, working his fingers out of himself carefully and sighing with something between satisfaction and irritation. He supposed it was to be expected. Still...


End file.
